SIGINT can be data gathered through signal interception or analysis. SIGINT can be broken into two broad categories: (1) COMmunications INTelligence (COMINT) and (2) ELectronic signal INTelligence (ELINT). COMINT deals with data gleaned from messages or voice information, while ELINT deals with data gleaned from non-communication sensors (e.g., Global Positioning System (GPS) sensors.